THE CHRONICLES OF UNROCKBAR
by Marikit
Summary: This is the tale of the Linkshell UnRockBar- Bismarck from Final Fantasy XI
1. Prologue

CHRONICLES  
A History of UNROCKBAR  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
This is a story about friends -those who came, those who left, those who started, and those who were left behind. Perhaps, this story will never meet its end. But until then, we will never know. I am writing this story to Chronicle an Adventure - that can't be the right word - nonetheless, I will use it. Best I start by introducing myself. I am Seraphine, the Treasure Maiden of the Ladies Caleo and Scarlette and the scribe of Unrockbar. What is Unrockbar, you ask? A fitting question - for that is the tale I am about to tell. Surely, you have heard of the Lore of Unrockbar. YES, that silly taru-taru canticle that we have sung since we were babes. Well, let me tell you the tale.  
  
The Lore of Unrockbar  
  
I found it! I found it!  
What I have searched far and wide  
And High and Low,  
A rock that can't be broken  
A stone that can't be thrown.  
  
I found it, yes, I did! I did!  
In a secret pass of High Mountain it hid,  
Then down to a tunnel so dark and gloomy  
Out to a plain of endless beauty  
  
I found it! YES!  
In one place I did not expect  
In a gathering of people far and well met  
I found it within a secret chest  
In my house who would have guessed?  
  
What I found, you want to know  
If so, why didn't you tell me so?  
Let me whisper it in your ear  
Say the words soft so no one can hear  
  
It is a secret that one must know  
A hope to find  
A dream that overflows  
A heart to love and to respect  
And friends that lasts ' til their ov'r death  
  
I shall tell you now what I have found  
'Tis not a secret to be kept around  
'tis the Rock of Unrockbar  
so mighty and strong  
And with this,  
the Bard might end his song.  
  
---A Taru-Taru Canticle  
  
The stars twinkled brightly that night. It was as if they were blessing the odd company of adventurers that gathered huddled away in a cave in Mhaura, a little campfire blazing before them. It was a chilly night, but the company kept them warm from the cold. They were Lady Caleo, a Red Mage and Lady Scarlette, a Warrior - both Humes and step- sisters, both hailed from Bastok and the House of Elselandwyn. The other two were Elvaan, Micos and Mavelle, who was a mischievous thief.  
In that cave, as they devoured some grilled hare, they smiled at the four small blue stones that they each proudly wore on their arm - The Rocks of Unrockbar, a rock so rare that it was only given and not found.  
Their journey started when one day, in their dreams on the very same night, they heard a voice singing:  
  
I found it! I found it!  
What I have searched far and wide  
And High and Low,  
A rock that can't be broken  
A stone that can't be thrown.  
  
An odd coincidence? They thought so until they heard the verse again from a little girl picking flowers in Windurst Woods. They had paid the little girl some money for her to tell the tale, and offered to feed her some heart candy. When she agreed, she told the tale of Unrockbar.  
She said that once, there was an odd company of Adventurers that sought to bring unity to all the races. They were: Ellyantria, an Elvaan Monk, Zargroth - or commonly known as Winter Drake, a Galkan Warrior, the twins - Tampipi and Tampopo Talonpi - Taru-taru white Mage and Black mage and their cousin Tamtam Lalaru - a little bard. There was also Gahnda Kzintargu - a mithran thief and the Humes: a Red Mage named Amberle and her husband a paladin named Varin. In their company also the oddest of all were three: Gagun, a Goblin Merchant, Roz Takun - a Yagudo Scribe, and a Young Quadav named KuzKuz Larogus. They called themselves Unrockbar - the united ones. They were an odd lot and were scorned by many. For they only wanted to say that it was possible for peace to happen between all races-including the Beastmen. But these ideas of theirs were not widely accepted, and of course, they were thought of many as bandits, murderers and scoundrels. It was this idea pushed the Bastokan Republic to arrest and execute them in the night. It was said also that before they died, each had cried a single tear and these tears soon turned into blue stones that were the first rocks of Unrockbar. These rocks possess magic, they say, and the spirits will only give it to those deserving of them. So on that night, as they were huddled by the fire, singing happy folksongs and feasting on hare - UNROCKBAR was born. 


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

--- Lady Scarlette ---  
  
Bastok, Vana 

< Prev 1. Prologue2. Chapter 1: Beginnings3. Chapter 2: Secrets Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1672964%2F2%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1672964%2F2%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1672964%2F2%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1672964%2F2%2F



	3. Chapter 2: Secrets

Chapter 2   
Elselandwyn Manor  
  
Lights and laughter filled the halls of the great Elselandwyn Manor that night as it was filled with the elite from all over Vana 

< Prev 1. Prologue2. Chapter 1: Beginnings3. Chapter 2: Secrets

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1672964%2F3%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1672964%2F3%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1672964%2F3%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1672964%2F3%2F



End file.
